Royal Halfway College
About The School Royal Halfway College is a school to learn in http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Home, but the the students better be careful that there is a alot of Bullies in this school. Royal Halfway College is also a school based on http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bully and fighting enemies, Built on September 6th, 1997. Students had to wait about 6 weeks for the school to be succesfully constructed. Aswell the school is a graduated membership with loads of fun activities to do! Such as the Gym, chemistry and English. But sometimes you don't get given out homework much! Why? Because this school is a different kind of school around the United States of America. School is located in Milkcrim Road, New York City. the school also has dorms and a hangout room. And a new Television or TV which is the difference, this isn't Elementary school of some of you are thinking. It's a Education School allowed which both genders. Along with the students, some are pretty Aggresive '''on fighting other kids, there are also clique's which any children can pick a clique. It's okay if they want None clique's. There's a difference on that too, well not really. But this school was made for fun, and entertainment. It will also contain higher graphics, speed and Artist! Thank you for ''Rolling Sky's Games Edit ''for making the game! I am so happy that they were working so hard on this. Timeline The timeline is full of people and cars roaming around the City and buildings. ▪ People and cars driving or walking ▪ Pets can chase you and you can give them a treat! ▪ You can find other gangs that left the school building in the City ▪ Buy stuffs in shops ▪ Do some missions in the City or the alley gangs hangout ▪ Houses and Gardens Development The building is being under developement, it may be out on 2018 or 2019 (It depence on what year it comes out) ''Rolling Sky's Games Edit ''did their best to try and fix the issues or bugs! It may be still causing lags or whatever but they are still trying their best to work hard to fix the game issues! The graphics is higher than it is than other lower graphics. And the level Quality is about '''21lq their will also be other games ''Rolling Sky's Games Edit ''made, and still with higher qaulity's, in everyday life. Our Community is the best as we can do! We will try make alot of fun games, artist, and more! But unfortunately we don't have BETA characters in our game. You can join the group here! https://web.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3765480 We have no members yet because we are still working and configuring out a new logo for it. As we can see that players might not enjoy much of our games. But they are enjoying as they could! Missions We are working on the Missions content.. Activities Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Games